<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underwrote by CuddlyQuiche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707298">Underwrote</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche'>CuddlyQuiche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Written Tales Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), College, Denial of Feelings, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends with Catty and Bratty, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, NSFW Art, POV Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, in chapters where there's nsfw scenes., made up religion, reader is female, underswap sans/reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you're born into a world where your Soulmate's first words were written on your forearm from the very day you were born?</p><p>What would your Soulmate say to you?</p><p>======</p><p>Pervert.</p><p>That's the only thing that's on your arm.</p><p>One word. Nothing romantic like "I love you" or "Will you go out with me?" </p><p>Nope.</p><p>You get called a pervert, but why? What will happen in the future for you to even be called that by your Soulmate!?</p><p>======</p><p>Inspired by Zu-is-here's Soulmate AU prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Written Tales Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Written</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/gifts">RubyDracoGirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p><p>Originally this was meant to just be a compilation of short stories, but it kinda....blew up and now has its own world....and....a bunch of other tales to be attached to this little world series. Gosh. I'm so bad at oneshots, but the world building was just too good. Thanks to Zu-is-here for their Soulmate AU prompts that inspired my friends who then in turn tagged me into doing the meme....but like everything I can't just do the one simple task and have to take a spin on things. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it all the same!</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Don't forget to check out all the tags!</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Big warning: If you've read my other work, you know I dive into the darker subjects like abuse, suicide, past rape, depression and all that. I cannot promise that these themes will not come into play in this story, so if you hate any of those themes and don't want to risk it, please turn back now.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>*Huff, huff.* With your legs pounding at the concrete below, you felt the world fly by, along with your worries. The rhythm of each slam of your feet vibrated up your back into your lungs, causing each sharp breath you took to be all you could feel. Bouncing music filled your head, egging you on to keep to its pace till your body burned and the air felt too icy. </p><p>Collapsing against a tree, everything hurt as you sucked in each heavy breath, trying to steady your suddenly sore body. Taking the time to shakily stretch, you focused on the pull and tug of each muscle in your body. </p><p>Yet...as your body began to slowly cool and rest, the thoughts you had tried to outrun caught up with you effortlessly. Groaning, you slid onto a metal park bench nearby, head in your hands as the onslaught of your mind came back in full. </p><p>How could you have been so stupid?</p><p>Lowering your arm down, you stared hatefully at a large sleeve patch only covering your forearm. </p><p>What a messed up world.</p><p>Bitterly laughing, you shook your head and sank further into the seat.</p><p>Everything was so, so stupid.</p><p>Ripping away your sleeve patch, you heard a gasp and a nearby parent shuffled their child to their opposite side. </p><p>“So indecent and around children too!” They admonished but not to your face, hurrying their child along, throwing you dirty looks.</p><p>But you couldn’t care less. </p><p>All you could do was stare at your forearm.</p><p>On it was written just one word.</p><p>
  <b>Pervert.</b>
</p><p>That’s right...pervert.<br/>The lone word ‘Pervert’ was etched into your skin.</p><p>Of course you of all people would have such a degrading Written.</p><p>Closing your eyes you remember the first time you had heard the term.</p><p>#</p><p>“Daddy, why’s there a word on my arm?” You had toddled into your kitchen, the sleeve on your arm shoved down to the wrist revealing your Written to everyone in the room.</p><p>“Ugh, what a bad omen.” Your aunt had covered her face in disgust, hiding your cousin behind her back. “Cover that disgraceful thing up! See, this is why your daughter is a pervert. Waving that around for all to see.”</p><p>Confused, you didn’t understand the words your aunt had used, but understood that something about you was making her angry. </p><p>Weepy, you clenched your little fists together, “I’m not bad! I’m a good girl!”</p><p>Furious by your outburst, your aunt retorted with a sneer, “HAH! What kind of ‘good girl’ has their Soulmate call them a pervert!? You’re destined to be a good-for-nothing. Not even your Soulmate will want you judging by that disgusting Written!”</p><p>“Sister-in-law!” Your dad had shouted, standing in front of you protectively.</p><p>Your aunt’s face had turned ugly at the act of defiance, “This is exactly why she’ll turn out no good. You must give her to the church, only through prayer and self-punishment can this girl hope to change her disgusting disposition. Maybe then the Great Star will change her fate, give her new markings.”</p><p>“She’s not going anywhere. She’s safe here with her family.” Your dad snarled, scooping you up without covering your arm, leaving the offensive word hanging out in front of the two of you.</p><p>“Safe? SAFE!? THAT DISGUSTING BRAT KILLED HER MOTHER! THE SHAME OF BIRTHING SUCH A BAD OMEN. A PERVERT! A PERVERT OF ALL THINGS, A PERVERT SO BAD THAT THEIR SOULMATE INSTANTLY RECOGNISES IT!”</p><p>“ENOUGH! GET OUT!” With a roar, your dad’s furious face filled up your vision. <br/>Shocked, your Aunt reeled back from the anger escaping your dad, his eyes like flint as he stared down his sister-in-law.</p><p>Gathering herself together as she straightened her dress, your aunt huffed pompously, “I see that you are blind to your follies, I can only hope you have enough time to realise your mistakes and confess your sins to the Great Star. Blessings on you.”</p><p>With that, the house was suddenly quiet, your dad slumped to the floor. Tears leaked from his eyes as his shoulders shuddered, but despite all that, he still cuddled and cradled you.</p><p>“Daddy? What happened?” You whispered, unsure what to do, “....am...am I a bad girl?”</p><p>Startled, your dad’s bright eyes looked up into yours, “No, no, no, sweetie. You’re a good girl, such a good, good girl. Don’t listen to your auntie.”</p><p>Still confused, you began to wail, “But she said…I’m a… I’m a… a pebbert!” You didn’t really recall the word nor did you know what it meant, but you had been called it and you didn’t like how it was said to you.</p><p>“No, you’re not a pervert. I’m not sure why that’s the first thing your Soulmate would say, but there’s plenty of reasons for it. I’m sure. You’re a very good girl. A SUPER good girl, in fact.”</p><p>Sniffling, appeased childishly by the ‘SUPER’ praise, you peeked at your father curiously, “What’s a Soulmate?”</p><p>Pecking your forehead, your dad stood up with you in his arms, “Someone who loves you very, very much.”</p><p>You thought for a moment.</p><p>“Are you my Soulmate, Daddy?!” You gasped, with eyes sparkling.</p><p>Staggering, your dad laughed, “Not me. You’ll know who your Soulmate is when they say those word to you and you say your words to him.”</p><p>You squinted with confusion, “My words?”</p><p>Laughing, your Dad set you down on the kitchen table, rolling down his black sleeve to his wrist, on it were a bunch of words you didn’t recognise. “Let’s explain it this way. When I met your Mom for the first time, she told me these words on my arm. On Mom’s arm were the first words I said to her, our words matched and we felt a tug in our chests. We knew then we were Soulmates, that we loved each other.”</p><p>“What does it say?” Curious, you touched the markings and your Dad flinched back.</p><p>“Haha, you don’t touch other people’s Written, sweetie. They’re very special. But it says, “Come to the dance with me.” Your Mom was very bold, even all the Readers said I would be with a headstrong person.”</p><p>“Readers?” There were a lot of new words and your little head was starting to spin with them all.</p><p>“They’re supposed to read your fate by reading all the words of your Written. I didn’t believe in them till I met your Mom.” </p><p><i>All the words…</i> Disappointed, you looked at the singular word on your arm and compared it to the many words your Dad had on his arm. Pouting, you scowled, “Stingy Soulmate, I don’t want them! They only say one thing to me!”</p><p>“Pfffft. Don’t be too tough on them already. You never know how it’ll happen, maybe they’ll be in a hurry, so they could only say one word!”</p><p>Your pout only grew bigger, “If I’m the one they love very, very much, they’ll just have to stop then! Or I’ll kick them down!”</p><p>Spluttering with laughter, your Dad hugged you, “That’s right sweetie, they’re going to love you very, very much. With such a special cutie, they’ll have to stop in their tracks.”</p><p>…..</p><p>Struck by a sudden thought, you pulled out of your Dad’s hug. “Can I touch my Soulmate’s Written lots and lots? Cause we’re both special?”</p><p>Your Dad staggered, “...Maybe your Soulmate isn’t too far off the mark….”</p><p>#</p><p>Groaning, you flopped forward in the metal bench chair, covering your Written back up. You were dreading going back to college tomorrow, you didn’t want to face what or rather who was waiting there for you. Great Star, you were so embarrassed. </p><p>But there was no point thinking about it any longer. The sun was high in the sky, the heat beating off the pavement and the back of your neck, making you uncomfortable. Sighing, you took a swig of water, deciding to head back to get out of the sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
  <br/>
  <b>The picture that inspired this whole mess of a fic, permission granted by RubyDracoGirl to use for the end picture.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading Underwrote Chapter 1! </p><p>  <a href="https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/">My tumblr.</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works">Other stories.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did you really have to deal with your 'family' on top of the problem that you don't want to think about? No way, you're just going to go to College at the crack of dawn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Don't forget to check out all the tags!</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 </p><p> </p><p>Finally escaping the scorching heat, you walked into your house while you quickly removed your shoes. Not bothering to even wait around in the doorway, you hurried up the stairs to your bedroom before anyone could spot you. Upon entering, you absentmindedly touch the photo to your side, “Afternoon, Mom and Dad.”</p><p>In the frame, a picture of your smiling parents holding your baby self glinted in the light. Stroking it gently in the same corner, now weathered by your touch, you stared at their faces for a moment, missing them profoundly.</p><p>“Home already, Pervert?” Your cousin stood in your now opened doorway, sneering down at you, calling you your ‘pet name.’</p><p>Oh Great, even your cousin had heard the news, there could be no other reason why they were bothering you….Could this get day get any worse? </p><p>Ignoring them, you moved away and switched on your computer, cracking your knuckles. Maybe you would play some games to calm yourself down, but your cousin had other ideas. </p><p>“Hey, don’t ignore me, Pervert. I heard what happened at college today, bet my mom would be really interested in hearing about it.” They checked out their nails casually, smirking.</p><p>But you were too hot and tired to deal with them, “Go ahead, like I care. It’s not a big deal anyway.”</p><p>Scoffing in disbelief, they continued, “As if you don’t. Can’t imagine what it’s like to think you could take someone else’s Soulmate from them, how unsightly.”</p><p>That’s not how it had happened at all, but it’s not like you would be believed by anyone else.</p><p>Glaring, you slapped your hand on the desk, making them flinch to your satisfaction. </p><p>“Are you done?” You growled, ready to throw them out of this room if you had to. </p><p>“Hmpf, think you’re so Great when you’ve got such a gross Written, too ashamed of it so you tried to overwrite someone else’s. A vulgar Written for such a vile person, it suits you, Pervert.”</p><p>At those words you take a step forward threateningly, but your cousin was already fleeing down the stairs before you had to say anything more.</p><p>Sighing, you latched your door lock shut and sat down at your computer. Guess there’s no dinner for you now, you muttered to yourself as you opened one of your secret bags of crisps. Sure enough, as you placed your headset over your ears, you heard the telltale storming footsteps of your aunt and her hammering fist on the door while she yelled at you.</p><p>You ended up playing games all through the night.</p><p>#</p><p>Tired...no...exhausted, you clicked off your alarm clock before it could go off. It was 6am, the house was still asleep, if you wanted to get out without being bothered you had to be quick and quiet. The shower was too loud so you had make to do with some dry shampoo and a brief brush. </p><p>Checking that your college clothes weren’t dirty, you rummaged around for clean underwear. Relieved you found some, you got dressed, listening at every moment for the slightest disturbance. Creeping over to the bathroom, you quietly brushed your teeth and washed your face with soap and water.</p><p>With your face and teeth clean, you snuck downstairs to raid the kitchen, taking a couple slices of toast outside with you. Finally able to breathe in peace, you took off down the street, jogging lightly through the cul-de-sac.</p><p>The sunlight speckled the sky with a dusky pink and yellow hue, the houses around you bathed in a golden glow. Cheered up by the feel and sight of the warm sunlight, you slowed to a brisk walk, taking your time to soak in your surroundings.</p><p>You recognised Catty’s mom coming out to put out her laundry, her furred paws clutching brightly coloured pegs. </p><p>“Oh meowning, sunshine!” She called out as you neared her, you smiled and waved as you do most mornings.</p><p>“Catty’s still sleeping as mewsual, what a lazy kitten she can be.” Catty’s mom sighed, her whiskers twitching disapprovingly, “I think she gets that from her Dad, honestly. I’ll let her know you’ve gone on ahead, sunshine.”</p><p>Nodding, you walked on ahead while yawning, you wished you could still be sleeping in. Oh well. </p><p>The more you walked, the more houses came to life around you. As you reached the next place on your route you noticed Bratty’s little brother was out in the garden, snapping at bugs flying around all while his scaled tail wagged furiously. </p><p>“Morning Snappy, is Bratty awake?” You smiled down at the little boy, who’s tail wagged harder upon seeing you. Waddling over to you, he silently shook his head and made swimming motions.</p><p>“Still in the bath, huh?” </p><p>Furious nods.</p><p>“Alright, tyke, can you tell her I’ve gone to college?” </p><p>More furious nods.</p><p>“Thanks, you’re the best little brother, I bet.”</p><p>Snappy’s scales turned a bright red as he gawked and shook his head hard, running away from you. What a cutie.</p><p>Stretching up and cracking your back, you continued on, people of all shapes and sizes began to shuffle out into the streets. Staring out at all of them you wondered where they were going, made up silly guesses as to what they did and admired the different sleeves they wore.</p><p>You even saw one that had a beautiful, sombre pinstripe to it, looking neat and elegant. What kind of tale did it hide? In contrast you looked at your shabby cream sleeve that was more of a bandage if anything. Well… less was more, you didn’t want to draw attention to your Written more than you had to.</p><p>Nervously adjusting your sleeve, you hurried up feeling a little self-conscious. What would the people around you think if they knew what your Written said? Would they be disgusted like your aunt? Disappointed? Judging? Or would they simply just laugh and mock you?</p><p>You were so ashamed of it that you hadn’t even told Catty and Bratty about it. If you ever met your Soulmate...which was looking highly unlikely, you’d beat him to a pulp. How dare he give you all this stress over one word. </p><p>Completely engrossed into your own world, you smacked head first into a wall. No wait...it wasn’t a wall. When you stumbled back, you were peering up at a spinal cord poking through a grey blazer. Rubbing your bruised nose, you were about to apologise when…</p><p>“HEY BLUE, CATCH!” Someone leaned back launching a rugby ball far into the distance.</p><p>The back in front of you shot off, dashing across the nearby college field, tumbling over as they caught the ball before standing up with a victory yell. </p><p>Covered in scuffs of mud and grass, you finally saw who you had bumped into. A huge, heavy-set skeleton continued to bellow, his arms in the air as he held up the ball, showing his sleeve for all to see. It was a striking sleeve with the face of a goat skull roaring, it looked intimidating and you couldn’t help but gulp.</p><p>That skeleton was certainly someone you didn’t want to mess with and you hurried away without an apology. It wasn’t like he’d have noticed you bumping into his broad back anyway.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Blue’s Pov</span>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>With his chest heaving, Blue cheered with his friends. He had a great feeling about this week’s match, like something amazing was about to happen. High on the morning air and the magic rush, he yelled excitedly as he launched the ball for his friends.</p><p>Laughing, he watched as they rushed away from him to continue the game, but his eyelights flickered over to see a faint figure scurrying away into the crowds, disappearing. </p><p>Ah shucks. He hadn’t even been able to apologise for bumping into them.</p><p>Maybe next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>*oh no, he's hot.*</p><p>Thanks for reading Underwrote Chapter 2! I used a trope, please forgive me but I couldn't resist.</p><p> <a href="https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/">My tumblr.</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works">Other stories.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Classroom Chatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can't people just mind their own business?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Don't forget to check out all the tags!</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here was the moment you were dreading. Going onto the actual college grounds. Though you’re not too sure why you were so anxious about it considering that no-one, other than club members and lecturers, were around. Despite that, you held your breath as you crossed the threshold, as if expecting to be pounced upon.</p><p>Each step further into the college filled you with trepidation, but with less and less people around you started to let yourself relax gradually….Thank the Great Star <i>that guy</i> wasn’t here.</p><p>Eventually you made it to your locker without any problems. Kicking the busted hinges a little, you managed to pry open your locker after a while. You took a moment’s breather while you rummaged around getting all your equipment for first class ready. Yet at the sound of voices further down the corridor, you froze.</p><p>Leaning slightly around your locker door, you peered out to see a nearing group of rowdy guys. Familiar rowdy guys. Oh jeez. Really? When has <i>he</i> EVER come to college early. Quietly slipping your locker shut, you rolled around the corner into an open classroom, hiding behind the wall.</p><p>This wasn’t like you, you shouldn’t be hiding, you’ve done nothing wrong….but….the sound of their jarring laughter set goosebumps along your skin and you shuddered, feeling nauseous. As the group drew closer, you could make out some words.</p><p>“---and then he caught the ball like--”</p><p>“--as if he can upstage you--”</p><p>“--match is going to be freaking amazing--”</p><p>“--counting on ya--”</p><p>The voices drifted away, loud laughs and banging telling you they were far away. Annoyed, you rubbed at your teary eyes.</p><p>What were you expecting?</p><p>For <i>him</i> to be talking about you?</p><p>
  <i>How sad could you get….</i>
</p><p>Wait...did you say that outloud?</p><p>No.</p><p>You looked in front of you and there, picking his nose as he scrolled through his phone, was Jerry. Ugh...</p><p>“Need me to repeat that for you? How sad can you get? Hiding from him isn’t going to make it all vanish, moron.” He scratched one of his many arms, clearly unimpressed with you. Great, you were getting life lessons from <i>Jerry</i> of all people.</p><p>“Like I need to hear that from you.” You grumbled, Jerry was notorious for butting his non-existent nose where it didn’t belong and for hitting on anything with two legs.</p><p>Jerry simply shrugged, still tapping away, “Suit yourself. Ugh... I need to get some better lighting for my morning selfie. See you around toots.” Standing up the small monster wandered away without so much as a backward glance, completely engrossed in his MonChat filters.</p><p>Sighing with relief, you leaned against the wall. This was all so stupid that even Jerry of all people was having to tell you. Great Star, you were so dumb. Slinking down the wall, you picked at your sleeve.</p><p>How did it get like this?</p><p>#</p><p>Sitting in your chair for the first lecture, you idly drew scribbles in the corner of your book. The slow feel of the pencil scraping against the grain of the paper soothed you, but you were starting to feel a bit thirsty, having been here so long. Checking the clock, you wondered if you had enough time to go to the drink machine before the lecturer got here. Standing up to make a mad dash there, you suddenly felt a presence behind you.</p><p>“Heeey gurrllll! What’s popping?!” Bratty swung her arms around you, her long snout nuzzling the entire side of your body as she squeezed you hard. Bratty placed down a bottle of soda in front of you, long past knowing your bad habit of coming in stupidly early. You appreciated she didn’t ask why, just accepted it.</p><p>“M-my joints at this rate…” You wheezed, but you still grinned as the hug tightened a little before Bratty released you. With a flump, you flopped back into your chair and tilted your head back to see a toothy smile on Bratty’s face.</p><p>“See that you saw my bratty bro this morning. He was sooooo red, what did you do to him!!” Bratty snickered like an evil older sister would.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything to him!” You protested whilst taking a swig of the soda.</p><p>“Sure you didn’t….” Bratty leaned dramatically in her chair, her arm over her eyes, putting on a nasally voice, “<i>She’s my Soulmate! I’m sure of it! Just wait till I’m older and I Soulbond with herrrr.</i> That’s all I get ALL the time, like chill out brat.”</p><p>“Don’t be mean, he’s only little, we all had that phase...I seem to remember a certain crocodile liking our homeroom teac--”</p><p>“Alright, alright! I’ll be nice, you don’t pull any blows you know.” Bratty held her hands in the air, relenting and sat down beside you. You held her reproachful glare before you both burst out laughing.</p><p>“Meowning gals…” Catty greeted the two of you sluggishly as she entered the room.</p><p> With a yawn Catty stumbled into her chair in front of you, taking a moment to preen her whiskers carefully. Looking at the dark bags under her furdation, you felt a kinship. Did she stay up all night again playing that new craze Heed Me? What was her favourite character again...Gammon? You couldn’t remember.</p><p>“Morning Catty, like gosh, did you see that episode of…” Bratty started.</p><p>You drowned out their chatter whilst checking out the students pouring in one by one. Jerry had returned, poking fun at Aaron who was flexing his muscles at every moment and...ah heck, it was the skeleton you had bumped into earlier, what was he doing here?? This wasn’t his class.</p><p>Covering your face behind your folder, you peeked around to see what he was doing and whether he was going to call you out for earlier. But he didn’t. You...you really should stop being so egotistical, it’s not like he’d remember you well enough to spot you in a classroom full of different faces.</p><p>Shifting back behind the folder, you saw Catty licking her lips slightly, looking predatory. Bratty shared the same expression as she leaned forward to whisper something Catty’s twitching ear. With a snicker, they both stared hungrily.</p><p>Curious, you looked back around your folder before snapping it back in front of your face. HE’S RIGHT THERE! Not even two tables in front of you, the huge skeleton was leaning over talking to one of your classmates, his loose collar showing what was underneath... You felt sweat trickle down your neck and your face was hot and flush while the panic set into your brain. Oh Great Star, he was going to notice you...he was going to get angry that you bumped into him and ran away before saying sorry. Oh..oh..oh..</p><p>Catty fluttered her paw, “If I wasn’t TOTALLY Mettaton’s Soulmate, I’d become a dog for a bite of that bone.”</p><p>Bratty cackled, also waving her claws to cool her flushed face down, “Like yeah, I know what you mean. If I TOTALLY wasn’t Mettaton’s Soulmate, I’d be in danger of snapping a bone too.”</p><p>Girls…</p><p>You’re not helping!!!! You mentally screamed inside, your eyes feeling like they were spinning with how shot your nerves were feeling. Why was your heart hammering so much!? Was this how a mouse felt in front of a snake?!</p><p>Shifting uncomfortably, you don’t know where to place your eyes between Catty and Bratty’s conspiratorial perverted whisperings and the collarbones that flashed from under the skeleton’s shirt.</p><p>“Like oh my Stars, that Blue is fine.” Bratty murmured with a sigh.</p><p>“They’re all fine down in Snowtown, have you, like, <i>seen</i> his brother? Plays guitar down at Muffet’s club on Fridays….” Catty purred appreciatively.</p><p>Blue? Was that his name? You felt a tug in your chest and your brain stored away that little tidbit for later. It did have a nice ring to it….</p><p>There was a moment of silence between the three of you while you all sat in a daze gazing at the skeleton in front of you.</p><p>Then as if she had downed a coffee Bratty came to life, jittering with excitement as she babbled quietly, “Speaking of Snowstown! Like oh my Star, have you heard about Cinnamon’s sister? That tramp tried to get it on with Devil even though they’re not her-”</p><p>“Brattyyyy, put a paw in it….” Catty quickly stabbed an elbow into Bratty’s ribs, making her jolt with realisation and snap her mouth shut.</p><p>“S-sorry…”</p><p>“It’s alright, girls. Really, I’m already over it. So what happen--” Waving your hands to pat Bratty on the arm, you smiled gingerly, trying to smooth out the soured mood.</p><p>“Already over what?” A snippety voice snarled behind you, making your neck cringe inside of your body as you turned around slowly.</p><p>Flicking an invisible piece of fluff from her skirt and barely concealed fury on her face, you felt your heart drop twenty feet into the ground as you saw the last face on earth you wanted to see.</p><p>...Your ex’s Soulmate…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>Thanks for reading Underwrote Chapter 3! I am officially trope trash and I have no regrets wielding this.</p><p> <a href="https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/">My tumblr.</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works">Other stories.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fight, fight, fight!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Don't forget to check out all the tags!</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>You SO did not need this so early in the morning, of all the people to overhear your words, <i>of course</i> it was your ex’s Soulmate...Zara. </p><p>Leaning forward with her sleek hair draping across her shoulders, the obnoxious woman growled in your face, “Did you hear me? What’s there for you to get over. There was never a thing between you and <i><b>my</b> Soulmate</i>. Got that?”</p><p>Clenching your jaw, you swallowed your rising temper, “Whatever.” You swivelled around to face Bratty, ready to start a loud conversation with her. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t, you nasty bitch. I want to hear you say it. Tell me that there was never a thing between you two.” Zara snagged your arm, forcing you around. You were really starting to get tired of this act already.</p><p>“What can I say? You already believe what <i>he</i> says, don’t you? Nothing happened, your exact words.” Shoving your finger in Zara’s chest, you pushed her back against another table. “So back off. Before I really get nasty. Oops! I shouldn’t do that, your ‘Soulmate’ might like that.” Waggling your fingers in quotation marks, you threw the worst fear anyone would have. Were they really Soulmates with this person or were their first words just a coincidence?</p><p>Offended, Zara slapped your hand away, “How fucking dare you! You Soulmate stealing slut! You think you can just do what you want with him?”</p><p>“Thought you said “nothing happened,” Zara.” You sneered, feeling petty, but honestly, this whole stupid situation wasn’t even your fault.</p><p>Zara’s face turned an ugly shade of purple, raising her hand in the air, she swiped it across your face. There was a clamour in the classroom around you, you heard Catty yowl angrily and Bratty standing up beside you, snapping furiously. With Bratty’s hand steadying you, you recovered quickly and straighten to face Zara, but her hand was already coming back to your face…</p><p>Or not. A white hand was clenched around Zara’s struggling wrist. Your eyes followed up the white arm, to see the skeleton, Blue was holding onto the furious woman with dispassionate eyelights. </p><p>Seeing who it was, Zara hissed in disgust, “Let go of me, right this instant.”</p><p>Ignoring her, Blue stood silently using all his towering height to intimidate her. Under his cold gaze Zara shrank back and tugged at her arm till he let go abruptly. With a clatter, Zara stumbled and fell hard against the tables. By the time she got up, her face was already contorted to bark at him angrily.</p><p>“Who’s Soulmate do you think you’re touching, Script?” A deep, brash voice echoed through the room.</p><p>Oh Star, no, really? <i>He</i> was here, fashionably late to class as always, but why now? Why <i>this</i> moment? Feeling like you just wanted to disappear, you squished your arms together and shuffled backwards.</p><p>It seemed Blue noticed your cowardice by the way his bonebrow arched, but he stood in front of you without a word, hiding you from view. Bratty held onto your hand tightly, while Catty stood next to Blue, covering in front of you.</p><p>“Think you can just go around touching what don’t belong to you, huh? First, the game? Now, my girl? You’re a real comedian, Script.” His voice sounded livid, you could see in your head how his brow would furrow and the vein in his neck would bulge.</p><p>“Birds of a feather flock together, sweetie. He’s with that <i>bitch.</i>” Manicured nails dug into your arm around Blue’s body, pulling you forward from behind him and from Bratty’s grip. Sure enough, you ex looked just how you had envisioned him. Spitting, Catty rushed to your side and slapped away Zara’s hand.</p><p>For a moment, something akin to regret flickered in your ex’s angry eyes, but it was soon overtaken by revulsion when they flickered between you and Blue, completely ignoring Catty.</p><p>“Huh, jumped to another guy already? What you going to do when he finds his Soulmate too? Cling to him? Try to steal him away? Or...offer something a little more to keep his attention like me?” He swaggered while the room gasped in shock….offering yourself to someone who wasn’t your Soulmate? Unspeakable….</p><p>“It wasn’t like that and you know it!” Bratty came barging forward, her jaws grinding together.</p><p>“And how would YOU know it wasn’t? Were you there when she tried to seduce me, to give up my Written?” Your ex retorted, effectively shutting up Bratty.</p><p>Catty stepped forward, “Our best friend isn’t like that at all!”</p><p>At that, he laughed, “One idiot after another! Again, were you there? Do you know what she’s like with a man? I do, I was there. So, unless you were there or a man, then fucking zip it, pussy.”</p><p>Aghast, Catty’s fur stood on all ends, disgusted by the racial slur used against her. </p><p>Great Star, was he lying through his teeth, but shame claimed your tongue, sealing it and all you could do was shake from the indignity. Of all the people to say these things to you, you believed he’d never have said them to you. It didn’t matter what you protested now, the damage was done and a red, teary haze took over your vision. </p><p>Stepping forward to deliver the final blow to your last shred of dignity, your ex chuckled, “A word of advice, Script. Don’t take the bait, you’ll never have any peace, see what she does to my Soulmate? Starting shit day in and out. She’s the kind of girl who clearly chases any guy’s dick that’s nice enough to help her out.” Your ex patted Blue on the shoulder, sneering down at you.</p><p>A loud crack snapped in the air, Blue had punched the desk next to him before staring down your ex hard. No-one moved, no-one even breathed as the two Rugby players weighed each other up. You so badly wanted to shout just to break this all up and shove away your ex, but all you did was stand with your legs quivering. How pathetic. Move already. But you couldn’t…</p><p>You felt broken inside.</p><p>“They clearly deserve each other since they like to steal so much. Just leave them to it, sweetie.” Zara cackled, taking the initiative to pull her Soulmate away from Blue’s hard stare. Her arms clung around your ex’s arm and pushed her chest up against it, her eyes fluttering to get his attention. </p><p>“Good idea. Before I go <i>buddy,</i>” Your ex tore his eyes away from Zara’s simpering display, to face Blue, “If I were you, I’d really listen to me. You don’t know what’s been down in her pants.”</p><p>Bile rose up in your throat at the accusation, you wanted to plead innocent, but fuck, how could you have possibly been prepared for this? What had you done to deserve this kind of treatment?</p><p>“Let’s go. I have something more fun in mind to do than this crappy place.” Zara’s fingers traced up your ex’s neck and you saw the moment his brain switched off and instinct kicked in. A goofy, lecherous grin crept on his face and he followed like a leashed puppy behind Zara, leaving the room in an awkward silence. Great Star, what did you ever see in him?</p><p>Still reeling from the whole shock and shame of the event, you opened your mouth to say both sorry and thank you, but Blue was already leaving in a hurry, leaving you to your friends’ care. Catty and Bratty were quick to hug you, but you could hear everyone in the classroom starting to mutter under their breaths. You know this would spread like wildfire throughout the college once again.</p><p>A mixture of relief and dread welled inside of you as you held on to Catty and Bratty, tears trickling down your face. On the one hand you were grateful he didn’t say anything about it to you or stick around to see you cry. On the other, had he stormed away because he believed in all that crap the Soulmate duo had said? If you were lucky, you wouldn’t be seeing Blue again.</p><p>Speaking of seeing again, it wasn’t until lunchtime that the ‘fantastic’ duo decided to make another appearance in your life. Why, oh, why were you bumping into <i>everyone</i> you didn’t want to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>*Angy boi, don't talk to him*</p><p>Thanks for reading Underwrote Chapter 4! Can this trope train be stopped? Does anyone even want it to stop it? Find out in the next episode of...</p><p> <a href="https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/">My tumblr.</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works">Other stories.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Is it so wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conflicting views since the world was young.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Don't forget to check out all the tags!</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>There was a story your father used to tell when you were little, it was about a world where people didn’t have words written on their arms. Regaling you with tales of earthen magic, science and people searching for their other half, you’d sit transfixed under your blue, starry blanket, clapping your hands when the main character found their one true love.</p><p>One night you heard the tale of a devil who had many people she loved but none of them were her Soulmate. After fighting through red smoke, metal hail, horrible villains and even having to choose between two people she deeply loved, she eventually found the one who made her Soul sing and found peace. </p><p>“But Daddy, how does she know they’re really the One? How can they find their soulmate if they don’t know their Written?” You whispered thoughtfully with your small voice. </p><p>Your Dad chuckled, stroking your head fondly, “It takes a lot of trial and error for these people, they can fall in love many times before they find their Soulmate. Sometimes they even get married and have children before finding out.”</p><p>You gasped with childish horror. What you knew about marriages only consisted of one thing. “They *KISS* people who aren’t their Soulmate?!”</p><p>“Mhmm,” your Dad continued ruffling your hair, “But that isn’t a bad thing, they’re just learning. Even real people kiss those who aren’t their Soulmate, sometimes they might get it wrong cause their Written matched.”</p><p>It was a bit much for you to wrap your head around. You wrinkled your nose while parroting what you were told. “But Auntie says that’s being Unfaithful to your Soulmate, that you’ll go to the Underground if you’re bad.”</p><p>With a sigh, your Dad gave you a squeeze, “Your Auntie has a lot of beliefs, but that doesn’t mean that her ideas should clash with others. These people in the story believed in true love as well, but they still fall in love with others who aren’t their Soulmate.”</p><p>Quietly pondering, you raised your big eyes up to your Dad, “Will you love someone who’s not your Soulmate?”</p><p>A fond smile crossed your Dad’s face, “I did once, you know. When I was young, before I met your Mom, there was a wonderful man who was in the same job as me. Funny, our first words matched our Written and I felt that thrum of warmth inside of my Soul….” He trailed off as he stared absentmindedly, “I loved him, I still do in a way, but it wasn’t until later we realised that we weren’t truly Soulmates. We’re still good friends these days, he even found his Soulmate not long after I did.”</p><p>“Did you kiss him?” you blurted out.</p><p>Choking, your Dad spluttered and tickled you, “Are these questions a little girl should ask?” He paused, “But yes, we did kiss.”</p><p>Hearing your Dad had kissed someone other than your mom filled you with strange feelings, but your Dad wasn’t a bad man and he wouldn’t do bad things, you thought. Maybe kissing someone who wasn’t your Soulmate wasn’t such a bad thing after all. </p><p>#</p><p>“-and then, the rival <i>seduced</i> the poor main character’s Soulmate. It was like horrifying when she burst into the room to see them going at it harder than a bunbun!” Bratty tittered with an appalled face, before taking a deep drink from her iced tea.</p><p>Crowds of people filled the cafeteria, chattering in their cliques, the din drowning out Bratty’s scandalous words. You sighed, a little relieved no-one had overheard Bratty. Really...she was far too obsessed with saucy Hotlandian dramas.  </p><p>“There’s nya way that could happen. If she was really her Soulmate then she wouldn’t have been seduced.” Catty bickered back absentmindedly, tapping away at her Heed Me game, her food untouched.</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe you’re right, but like IMAGINE if they really ARE Soulmates.” Bratty’s eyes went wide, “the draaammaaaa. There’s no going back from that kind of betrayal.”</p><p>“You know, maybe she made a mistake? They what… just turned 18? They’re still young, being Soulmates doesn’t make you all-knowing.” you pointed out, but instantly regretted it, seeing Catty and Bratty’s blank yellow stares. </p><p>They looked at each other before breaking out into laughter, “Like, that’s sooo funny.”</p><p>“Right? Hilariousss~” Catty chortled, returning to her phone screen.</p><p>“No-one would sleep with someone who wasn’t their Soulmate. Isn’t that like...the law or something?” Bratty put a finger to her puzzled mouth, looking over at Catty who just shrugged non-committedly. </p><p>It wasn’t...but it sure felt like it. You stirred your food around in your bowl, biting your lip shut and shrugging as well.</p><p>“Hmmm. So anyway, naturally, she dumped her furry ass there and then…” Bratty continued, carefully sipping her iced tea.</p><p>#</p><p>A bag slammed on the table beside you, startling you, but you instantly recognised the glib voice grumbling and turned your body away to avoid them.</p><p>“-and then he tells me he’s got no money on him, how lame is that?”</p><p>The girls that sat with Zara hummed and murmured with agreement, “So lame.”</p><p>Zara preened herself while the girls all had something to moan about whoever the person she had mentioned was. While she was toying with her phone she must have caught sight of you because her face instantly wrinkled and she mimicked pinching her nose, “Ugh...smells like wet dog here.”</p><p>Catty’s fur bristled on end as she growled, “The only dog around here is you, bitch.”</p><p>Bratty chimed in alongside Catty, “Why don’t you go chase your own tail somewhere else.”</p><p>“Watch your mouth, croc, before I turn you into a bag.” Zara snapped.</p><p>“Try it and I’ll claw your fake tits out.” Catty jumped to Bratty’s defense while you stood up, ready to bite off Zara’s head.</p><p>“Hey babe, I got you your salad. These bitches bothering you again? Come on, just move up over here instead, don’t waste your time on trash.” The voice sent your nerves fleeing and you hunched back down into your seat. What were you even doing? Don’t cower away! </p><p>Instead, you just sat passively watching as Zara was moved away and had her salad placed in front of her like a queen being served. Of course, Zara reacted just like a pretentious queen would. </p><p>“Ew, yuck, who on earth eats Dog Salad? Did you even think about what I like?” Zara tossed the salad aside, grabbing a handful of your ex’s fries instead. Wow, you knew how much he <i>hated</i> sharing his food and you could see him trying to hide his scowl…. and failing.</p><p>“Who are you looking at like that?” Firing off nitpick after nitpick about the food, Zara berated your ex, who sat there in a daze. “I’m your Soulmate, it’s not my fault you don’t listen to me. Do you want me to starve?”</p><p>At the mention of the word Soulmate, your ex brightened a little, as if remembering himself. “No, no, of course I don’t want my Soulmate starving.” He was about to push his fries in front of Zara when she snatched the whole packet up, making his face deflate a little.</p><p>Wow. Talk about spoilt. Were these guys even Soulmates the way they acted? What was all that about bettering each other?</p><p>You found yourself staring at your ex. He seemed so different now-and not in a good way. Something coiled in your soul as you searched for the hint of the person you knew just a month ago...</p><p>“Keep your Soulmate thieving eyes to yourself, bitch.” Zara hissed, clinging to <i>her</i> Soulmate purposefully.</p><p>Smiling down at the sudden affection, your ex raised his head. “Don’t even try it with me again, slut. I’ve already turned down your…offer.” Using his fingers, he let everyone who was watching know exactly what the offer he was insinuating was. Zara turned a deep red colour, her eyes flashing dangerously. </p><p>Flushed with embarrassment and feeling nauseous, you stand up to march past them, firmly ignoring them. These two...maybe they really were perfect for each other….</p><p>With your head bowed, you just managed to walk past your ex when you noticed a kick coming towards you. Retaliating, you put all your force into the returning kick and lashed out, causing Zara to fall to the ground.</p><p>“Y-you! Are you insane!? Thank the fucking Great Star you’re not my Soulmate, I’d have had the Written burnt out if I found you were. Are you alright, babe?” he cooed at Zara, who lay crumpled on the floor, seething with anger, but all she did was slap and shove him away.</p><p>Your soul flinched with pain. To have the Written burnt out meant scorching the words on your forearm, removing all ties and proof to your Soulmate, refusing their existence. Only used in the worst of cases such as having your Soulmate being a murderer. But he just casually flung those words at you…you didn’t deserve that.</p><p>Seething, you ground your teeth together. You’d show them.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>
      <b>
        <span class="big">Blue’s POV</span>
      </b>
    </i>
  </span>
</p><p>“Hey Blue, you alright, mate?” Aaron clapped Blue on the back, shaking the big skeleton from his reverie. </p><p>Blue tuned back in to the ambient noise of the cafeteria. Around him, people were slowly going back to what they were doing, rather than watching the spat between the two groups. Blue turned back to Aaron, giving him a quick nod. With a skeptical face, Aaron pointed downwards. Blue followed the finger’s direction to his hand, only just noticing that it was suddenly wet. He had squeezed his energy drink to death and now the soda was pouring out over his hand and soaking the table.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you, dude? Seen a Soul or something?” Aaron reared back a little, pulling away from the miniature flood coming towards him.</p><p>Blue grunted in surprise, panic welling inside as he hurriedly pulled napkins from the nearby dispenser. Aaron nickered with good humour at Blue’s futile attempts to mop up the mess, “Don’t know why you’re panicking so much dude. You like getting dirty.” Knowing Aaron was referring to rugby but still being deliberately rude, Blue pulled a face and groaned. There was no point getting dirty without a good reason.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>*Dirty boi*</p><p>Thanks for reading Underwrote Chapter 5! I really have an addiction for this boy now.</p><p> <a href="https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/">My tumblr.</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works">Other stories.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for a little payback...oh...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Don't forget to check out all the tags!</i> <b>ESPECIALLY THE NSFW ART ONE.</b> <i>There's no Nsfw art yet, but the suggestive pics are starting to roll in bit by bit.</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>And that’s how you ended up here the next day, in the male locker rooms, your arms stuffing away your ex’s clothes into your backpack, replacing them with a bright luminous green man thong. You had spent the entire morning in town finding everything for this masterplan of yours. You were going to make him WISH he’d burnt his Written just on the off chance you could’ve been his Soulmate. </p><p>Making sure all the other lockers had no spare clothes and the “lost and found” box filled with spares was conveniently...well...lost… Heck, you had even taken the gym teacher’s spare jacket, making sure there was not a scrap of cloth left for your ex to use…other than his punishment. Now all you had to do was get his current clothes stinking with the prank aerosol you hooked up to his locker. When the bastard opened the locker, he’d be coated in the worst substance known to monster and man-kind: Rotten Durian.</p><p>Snickering to yourself, you take time to appreciate your vengeance. Yep, it was perfect and would go off without a hitch. You’d really have to thank the guy at the shop for helping you out. </p><p>Content and excited to hear about the results of your revenge, you started packing away your stuff, confident you had plenty of time before the rugby team came back. But as your Dad had always told you...too much confidence can be a downfall.</p><p>The loud swinging doors of the locker room opened, heavy footsteps sounding out far behind you as they came closer and closer.</p><p>OH GREAT STAR NO! You had no time to get out without being seen. Snagging open the closest locker, you wrangled yourself inside and held your breath. What in the Underground!? What kind of cliche moment was this!?</p><p>The steps came to a frighteningly close stop nearby from what you could tell. Not even taking a moment to shift comfortably, you scrunched up frozen, barely daring to breathe. What was happening? Had they heard you? Then you heard a shuffle, feet moving around the same spot. Were they looking for you? You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, the blood roaring through your eardrums and your eyes felt tight and swollen with fear as you shakily stared through the slits. </p><p>You really wish you hadn’t.</p><p>Broad shoulders shifted with ease as a dirty rugby shirt was pulled over a sweaty, flushed skull. A glistening dusky white spine faced you, tapering down towards….</p><p>Nope!</p><p>You pulled away from the slits, covering your eyes. Oh how you wanted the Underground to swallow you up. What had you done to be put in this situation? Wasn’t the third meeting supposed to be lucky? If this guy found you, how could you ever get out alive? Despite knowing he had helped you just yesterday, you couldn’t see how he’d even be the slightest bit okay with you being in the guy’s locker room. </p><p>A loud clatter against the door made you jump. You see the shadow of his hand through the slits, the claws dipping inside ever so slightly. The fingers tightened, you braced yourself for the door to be opened, your heart in your throat thumping wildly. How were you ever going to explain this!?</p><p>No, no, no, no….</p><p>But the skeleton opened up the locker next to you, rummaging around inside.</p><p>You felt your heart still beat with fear, yet relief mingled alongside. Just get your clothes, get dressed and get out, you chanted over and over in your head. The quiet rustle of clothing and the soft scrap of a duffel bag had your ears clutching to every sound, waiting for the moment he pulled away from right beside you.</p><p>Then he paused.</p><p>Did he hear you? He can’t have, you didn’t even make a sound! Holding your breath even harder, you prayed to the Great Star. Oh please, oh please. Please don’t mess this up, let me get away with this.</p><p>A soft grunt and the sound of rummaging continued, a zipper closing shut, things being put away. You breathed a mental sigh of reprieve, thank the Great Star, it was nearly over.</p><p>Then the door was snatched open before you.</p><p>The two of you froze whilst staring at each other.</p><p>It was you who first broke the silence.</p><p>“I-it isn’t what it looks like!!!” You stammered with a flush, cowering under those sharp, icy blue eyelights. Your heart was hammering even more rapidly, almost unhealthily fast, as you stared at the bare skeleton. </p><p>Why were you still staring? Stop staring! Oh Great Star, STOP STARING.</p><p>But you couldn’t help it, it was as if your eyes were like magnets that snapped to his body. A hot blush crept up your neck and you stuttered, trying to apologise whilst your eyes gobbled up the sight of the naked skeleton monster before you.</p><p>…</p><p>Why was he just standing there?</p><p>It was true, the skeleton stood frozen. Most likely from shock at finding you in his locker.</p><p>Yet time stretched on uncomfortably and you could no longer bear the pressure that was building. You opened your mouth to apologise again.</p><p>However, before you could say anything a low voice uttered, “What are you even doing….?”  You shivered at the tone he used, he must be super angry. </p><p>You opened your mouth to explain, your face going even redder and you dropped your eyes down. But that was a mistake, you were suddenly faced with his… Did skeletons even have those!? The skeleton suddenly seemed to remember he was naked and covered himself. With a blue face, he scowled and muttered, “....voyeur.” And he closed the locker on you.</p><p>??? …. ?!?!?!?! WHAT. WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!?!?!?</p><p>EXCUSE ME!?!?</p><p>Sure, you were in a guy’s locker… but, but, but that didn’t mean anything!! It’s not like you WANTED to be trapped in this smelly...um, actually no, it smelled good...pretty good in fact. Sniffing the air, you could smell an ocean-like scent mixed with mint. Drawing closer to the gym hoodie hanging up, you took a….OH UNDERGROUND! NOW YOU WERE SNIFFING HIS CLOTHES. GREAT STAR, YOU WERE A PERVERT!</p><p>You slapped your red face with both hands violently. But your mind replayed his low tone, how his eyelights glinted and his….<i>AHEM.</i>STOP! DON’T GO THERE, you scolded yourself. What the heck was wrong with you!? Why were you acting so damn airheaded!?</p><p>Wait! Where did the skeleton go!? You looked out of the locker, but he and his clothes were gone. Was he getting someone to come get you? Oh Star! You better skedaddle then, there was no telling what would happen if you were still here when he came back.</p><p>Slapping your face some more, you grabbed your heavy backpack and fled from the locker room, not looking back once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>Well...those aren't the right words. *Thinking.*</p><p> <a href="https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/">My tumblr.</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works">Other stories.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Evacuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well... you managed to stir up a big stink...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Don't forget to check out all the tags! </i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, you were ready for Blue to suddenly burst into your classroom with a gaggle of staff members at any moment. You vividly imagined them jumping you whilst you protest your innocence. Yet the first and second period went by without a hitch, nearly two hour since you had rigged up the booby trap. Had anything even happened? Was your ex even in college today? Maybe you should’ve checked the register before you had set it all up. </p><p>You were in 6th period when the evacuation alarm went off. Confused, your lecturer sighed at the disruption and closed his book, telling everyone to line up at the door and leave their stuff behind. Crowds of people were in the corridor muttering in confusion and a muted excitement as they were all being steadily led outside. </p><p>“Is there a fire?”</p><p>“Bet it’s the chemistry department again.”</p><p>“Or cookery. Man, that corridor stunk for weeks.”</p><p>“Nah, it’ll just be a lame surprise drill, nothing exciting ever happens.”</p><p>Theories were tossed around and even you wondered what was going on. Bratty and Catty were deep in their conversation about Mettaton’s new showing, thinking that they wanted to go see it at some point. Just a normal day with a fire drill.</p><p>Till you went outside.</p><p>Murmurs spread across the yard about a suspected gas leak and you felt an icy sweat on the back of your neck when the realisation hit you. A large amount of students were covering their faces as they came out from the sports department, even the nearby musical department students were coming out with their eyes streaming. Oh no.You hadn’t expected it to be <i>that</i> bad. </p><p>Then a ripple of laughter dropped in the distance, angry voices rose in the air and the crowd slowly started to drift around into a circle facing a group of guys arguing.</p><p>There stood your ex in a wet t-shirt without shorts, but you could see the barest outline of the green man-thong under the shirt and peeking from below the shirt’s hem. Everyone in the front rows stood either giggling as they pointed and held their noses. For a dim-witted moment you wondered why, then the stench hit you, causing you and the nearby students to start gagging and you even heard someone throw up.</p><p>“FUCK YOU, SCRIPT. YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON TO GO INTO THE LOCKER ROOM! WHO ELSE COULD’VE DONE IT!?” Your ex screamed till he was flushed in the face.</p><p>Aaron neighed and snorted furiously, “Did he even have time to set up all that shit!? And why in the Underground would Blue even do that?” Tossing his mane back, Aaron took a threatening motion forward, “Ever think that maybe other people might not like you? Not just us?”</p><p>Your ex took a step back, looking out to the crowd suspiciously before turning back to Aaron with a snarl, “WHY ELSE DID HE GO IN THE FUCKING LOCKER ROOM THEN? SAID HE WAS GETTING CHANGED BUT HE JUST CAME BACK OUT IN HIS DIRTY CLOTHES.” Spittle flew in the air, but he didn’t look very intimidating with the green man-thong flashing slightly. “HE’S THE ONLY ONE WITH A REASON TO! HE THINKS HE CAN JUST WALTZ IN THE RUGBY TEAM AND TAKE MY SPOT?”</p><p>Blue looked at him deadpan, his deep voice grumbling lowly, “If I wanted your spot, I’d have taken it already. We’re supposed to be a team, but all you’ve done is fight me from day one.”</p><p>“YOU SAYING I STARTED IT, YOU--” Your ex’s face twisted up as he spat.</p><p>“Break it up, break it up. You. Inside. Get some Star-damn pants on for Underground’s sake.” A staff member bustled in, pushing Blue away but refusing to touch your ex who was covered in the rotten Durian’s smell. “Blue. Aaron. Head to the Principal’s office to discuss this.”</p><p>With the fight dispersed, lecturers began rallying students back into the buildings, whilst the sports and music department got to go home due to the cleaners coming in to get rid of the smell. You took one look back at Blue who was walking behind the lecturer and as if he could feel your stare, he turned to look you dead in the eye.</p><p>He knew it was you.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>#</p><p>Oh no indeed. It was the feeling that persisted inside of you as you sat in your last lesson.You were holding your breath, waiting for some news about what had happened to Blue, but you didn’t hear a peep. You wondered if he had said anything about you. How much trouble were you going to be in now?</p><p>“Really think Blue did it?” Catty mumbled around her pen to Bratty.</p><p>“As if. Like, if Blue would do that...that’d be like soooo lame.” Bratty sighed and closed her notepad, readying to pack away.</p><p>“Yeah, lame.” Catty agreed, beginning to put her homework away into her MTT brand bag, “But what if he like takes the rap for it? What’s going to happen to him?”</p><p>Bratty pulled a face, starting to leave the classroom as you all followed, “Wouldn’t they expel him? Like a fire engine even arrived and that costs...I dunno...a million gold?”</p><p>“No, more like half a million, but still that’s a lot. I wouldn’t want to be the one footing that bill.” Catty snickered, moving in close to you, “It was good seeing that jerk get it, right?”</p><p>The girls looked at you expectantly before you shakily gave them a smile, “Yeah, brilliant. He totally deserved it.” But did Blue?</p><p> Could you really let him take the fall for you? No...You would have to confess if he was being accused. Taking in a long breath, you pulled your cheeks to give yourself determination. Come on. Just bite the bullet. </p><p>“Hey girls, I forgot something, you go on ahead.” You rasped, your heart started to thud anxiously. You could do this.</p><p>“You sure?” They both spoke in unison, looking at each other with a neutral face.</p><p>“Yeah, I am, I’m going to be awhile. Think I forgot my homework so I’m going to get chewed out I bet.” You faked a grimace.</p><p>The girls mimicked the face with a look of pity, “Ugh, good luck then girl.” “We’ll catch you later, okay?”</p><p>Waving goodbye, you watched as they walked around the corner before you turned on your tail and ran to the principal’s office. Don’t be too late, don’t be too late.</p><p>“--lright boys, if you can think of anyone who could’ve done just let me know.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Mr Dreemur. Thanks again, sir.” Aaron closed the Principal’s door and sighed, “Thank the Great Star, he believed us, huh Blue?”</p><p>“Yeah, Mr Dreemur has always been reasonable.” Blue loosened his top button and sighed.</p><p>“He’s a cool dude,” Aaron agreed, shifting his shoulders as he walked down the corridor with Blue, “Though, I wonder who could’ve done it. Not that I thought it was you, but if it wasn’t, then who?”</p><p>Blue paused for a moment, “No idea.”</p><p>The two continued to talk quietly while you followed behind stealthily. Soon you saw the guys wave at each other and split up, Aaron walking around the corner down a long corridor. After a little while, you cautiously crept forward as you noticed Blue heading into an empty classroom. Hanging by the door, you peeked around the corner to see what he was doing.</p><p>“Peeping the first time wasn’t enough for you?” Blue murmured, his skull dusted with a blue blush, not looking you in the eye as he sat on the desk facing the door. An awkward garble of noise left your mouth at being caught a second time all while Blue stared at the wall nearby.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell him it was me?” You managed to rasp out at last.</p><p>Blue finally looked at you, his eyelights searching you up and down  before turning away again.</p><p>“....A favour.”</p><p>What?</p><p>“You...you didn’t say anything...cause what? You wanted me to owe you a favour? Who are you to ask me for a favour?” You scoffed incredulously. </p><p>Blue stayed silent, his face screwed up whilst he was thinking, “...Doesn’t matter. Forget it.” </p><p>Blue stood up, coming closer towards you, your heart began to flutter while his blue eyelights stayed focused on you. Almost inches away from you, if you stepped on your tiptoes your face would touch his. Blue leaned forward almost closing that tiny gap, his sockets half lidded.</p><p>“Are...you going to let me out?” Blue whispered with amusement.</p><p>Scrambling out of his way, you were breathing rapidly as your face became hot and flushed. Blue lifted a hand to his mouth, hiding his smile and laughed, his voice lighter, tinkling almost. </p><p>“At least, try not to get into trouble next time, okay?” He paused as a wicked grin crossed his features, his sockets crinkling as he laughed again. “As much as I shouldn’t encourage your terrible pranks, your ex did look…<i>fabulous</i> in that green thing. A fine choice you made, but I insist, don’t do that sort of stuff again.”</p><p>His hand petted your shoulder, sending electric shocks through your numb brain. Waving dumbly for some reason as Blue walked away, your head desperately tried to scramble a coherent thought together. What had just happened? Your mind replayed Blue’s laugh and smile, then it shut down. </p><p>Unfortunately, you were going to already disappoint the cute skeleton. You weren’t done with getting back at your ex. His Soulmate was next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><br/>Gosh, I need more smiling Blue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/">My tumblr.</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works">Other stories.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>